Die Hand Gottes 1,2 Sai
by Fayalargo Winterwoelfin
Summary: Ist es für Akira und Hikaru möglich die Hand Gottes zu erreichen? Was würde passieren, wenn sie es schaffen? Oder nicht? Und wünscht sich nicht jeder seinen eigenen Sai?


**Disclaimer: **Hikaru no Go gehörtmir nicht. ..Aber einen Sai hätte ich schon gerne!

**A/N: **Drei verwobene Geschichten zu Hikaru no Go und der Hand Gottes. Bei Nr. 1) und 2) sind natürlich Akira und Hikaru involviert. Nr. 3) ist etwas …anders. Aber es entbehrt auch nicht einer gewissen Besessenheit...

* * *

**Die Hand Gottes – 1,2, Sai**

1) Die Hand Gottes – niemals

2) Die Hand Gottes – erreicht

3) Die Hand Gottes - Jeder wünscht sich einen Sai

* * *

1) Kein Mensch kann je die Hand Gottes erreichen. Ein Mensch hat Gefühle, Gedanken, eine Persönlichkeit. Ein Mensch ist nicht perfekt. Und deshalb werden selbst die besten Go-Spieler niemals die Hand Gottes erreichen.

2) Was tut man, wenn das Ziel erreicht hat? Nicht _ein_ Ziel, sondern _das_ Ziel. Das Ziel für das man sein Leben gelebt hat. ‚Der Weg ist das Ziel' zählt hier nicht. Denn wenn man _das_ Ziel erreicht hat, wie geht es dann weiter? Gibt es wirklich nur noch einen Ausweg?

3) Wie süchtig kann man nach Mangas sein? Wünscht sich nicht jeder seinen eigenen, persönlichen Sai? _Oder_ Wie viele Sais gibt es noch auf dieser Welt?

* * *

1) Zwei alte Herren sitzen auf der Veranda ihres kleinen Häuschens und genießen die warme Sonne auf ihren müden Rücken. Schon lange können sie nicht mehr aufrecht vor dem Goban sitzen. Seit sie sich getroffen haben sind sie gemeinsam auf der Suche, der Drache mit seinen leuchtenden, schwarzgrünen Augen und der Löwe mit den ehemals blonden, nun ausgefallenen, Stirnfransen.

2) Das leise Klicken der Steine auf dem Goban vibriert in den Seelen der beiden Spieler, die sich gegenüber sitzen. Sie sehen sich nicht an, denn beide starren wie gebannt auf den Goban und ihre Hände, die sich beinahe wie von selbst bewegen. Sie sind nicht mehr einfach nur konzentriert, eine Trance hat sie ergriffen, ihre Seelen, ihre Körper, die Steine, den Goban. Alles lebt, alles bewegt sich als hätte es einen eigenen Willen.  
Dieses Spiel hat keine Zuschauer.

3) Du liest und liest. Lesen ist dein Leben, sowie Akiras und Hikarus Leben Go ist. Deshalb liest du auch an jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als du auf dem Weg von der Buchhandlung nach Hause bist. Deshalb schaust du nur kurz auf die Ampel bevor du die Straße überquerst, lesend, schließlich geht es ja nur gerade aus. Dummerweise hat das abbiegende Auto die Ampel _nicht_ gesehen.

* * *

1) Irgendwann sind die beiden alten Herren zusammengezogen, weil sie so ihre gemeinsame Suche leichter bestreiten können. Außerdem haben sie niemanden anderen. Ihr Weg hat sie nicht an einer Familie vorbeigeführt. Trotzdem sind sie nicht einsam. Sie haben einander. Einander und ihr gemeinsames Ziel. Die Hand Gottes.

2) Die beiden Spieler in Trance fühlen den leeren Raum um sich nicht mehr. Er hat genauso wenig Bedeutung wie der Rest der Welt, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt für keinen der beiden existiert. Denn für sie gibt es nur noch die schwarzen und weißen Steine, die einer nach dem anderen auf ihren Platz fallen.

3) Du weißt, dass du tot bist. Aber dein Geist kann noch nicht den Frieden Buddhas finden. Du willst noch mehr lesen...

* * *

1) Die beiden Go-Profis sind schon lange in Pension, sie haben mit ihren kometenhaften Karrieren eine sternenhelle Bahn in die Go Welt geschlagen. Jetzt haben sie den Weg freigemacht, damit die nachkommenden Jungen ihre eigene Bresche schlagen können. Sie verfolgen die Geschehnisse in der Go-Welt mit alten, aber klaren Augen. Und manchmal, an sonnigen Nachmittagen wie dem heutigen nostalgisieren die beiden ewig Suchenden über alte Zeiten, wie zwei gewöhnliche Pensionisten.

2) Wie von selbst fallen die Steine auf ihren Platz. Mit tödlicher Präzision folgt einer auf den anderen. Die Gedanken der Spieler sind nur mehr auf ein Ziel gerichtet. Die Hand Gottes.

3) Du kannst nicht einfach mitten im Buch aufhören. Du kannst nicht einfach mitten im Buch _sterben_. Mitten in der Serie von Hikaru no Go. Du _musst_ wissen, wie es weitergeht. Deshalb nistet du dich in einem Buchgeschäft ein, und die Köpfe der nichts ahnenden Leser. Du bist ein stiller Besucher. Und du liest und liest.

* * *

1) Die beiden alten Herren haben so viele Jahre gelebt, so viele Partien gespielt, so viel Freude und Leid erfahren. Was mit ihrer Besessenheit füreinander begann wurde zu einer gemeinsamen Reise, auf die sich zwei grundsätzlich verschiedene Persönlichkeiten begaben und trotz ihrer Verschiedenheiten, trotz ihrer Rivalität und trotz ihrer Gemeinsamkeiten, haben sie eine tiefe Verbundenheit und Freundschaft füreinander entwickelt. Obwohl sie bereites sehr alt sind, sind sie noch immer die besten Spieler ihrer Zeit, sie sind der Hand Gottes so nahe, dass sie beinahe deren Finger sehen können. Sie spielen keine offiziellen Partien mehr, nehmen keine Schüler mehr an. Ihren Lebensabend widmen sie allein der leuchtenden Hand.

2) Die Hand Gottes... Die beiden Spieler in dem Raum ohne Zuschauer, sie wissen nicht mehr, dass sie die Hand Gottes suchen. Es gibt nur noch das Spiel, dieses eine Spiel. Und sie spielen...

3) Das kann nicht das Ende sein! Du willst es nicht glauben. Doch die Geschichte ist aus. Es gibt keine Fortsetzung. Aber du, du willst weiterlesen... du willst wissen wie es weitergeht. Du musst es wissen. Deshalb hoffst du, mit deinem ganzen Geisterherzen hoffst du auf eine Fortsetzung. Du hoffst und liest. Schließlich reist du von Person zu Person, bis du endlich, auf der anderen Seite der Welt, Japan erreichst. Hier sind Yumi Hotta und Takeshi Obata. Hier lebt noch die Hoffnung auf eine Fortsetzung.

* * *

1) Die beiden alten Herren beenden ihre Mittagspause und kehren zu dem Goban zurück, dem Spiel, an dem sie die letzte Woche gespielt haben. So lange dauert eine ihrer Partien jetzt schon. So nahe sind sie der Hand Gottes. Aber knapp daneben ist auch vorbei.

Akira Toya zeigt auf einen Zug Hikarus: ‚Hier, du hast wieder einen ‚Sai' gespielt, hier hätte er gespielt. Hättest du dort drüben gespielt... und die Hand Gottes wäre...' seine brüchige Stimme verklingt. ‚Aber ‚Sai' hat dich eingeschüchtert...' Hikaru deutet auf einen schwarzen Stein, der einen Knoten neben dem perfekten Zug ruht. Die beiden Herren analysieren ihre Partie Stein für Stein... jeder Zug, jede Figur, sie erzählen die Geschichten zweier Leben, der Ereignisse, die sie formten, die Personen, die sie prägten. Jeder Stein erzählt eine Geschichte. Sie analysieren alles bis ins kleinste Detail, erkennen jedes Ereignis, jede Form. Sie müssen ihre Erinnerungen bewältigen, dürfen ihr Go nicht durch die Brille der Vergangenheit betrachten. Jeder Zug muss möglich sein, um endgültig die Hand Gottes zu erreichen.

Sie lösen das alte Spiel auf, schieben langsam die Steine über die Linien in dem Holzbrett. Dies wird ihr letztes Spiel sein, die letzte Partie um die Hand Gottes.

2) Die Gedanken, die Geister, das Go der Spieler... jeder Zug schwappt wie eine Welle in den Ozean des Spiels. Und jede Welle harmonisiert, verstärkt die große Welle. Jeder Stein fällt auf seinen Platz. Die beiden Spieler, gefangen in der Partie... sie dürfen jetzt keinen Fehler mehr machen. Doch das werden sie nicht. Sie schweben auf den Wellen, erfüllen das Wasser... sie _sind_ die Wellen. Es gibt nichts, was sie noch aufhalten kann.  
Der letzte Stein fällt auf seinen Platz.  
Das Spiel ist perfekt.  
Das Ziel ist erreicht.

3) Du liest und liest. Du suchst und suchst. Und wirklich, eines Tages, liest du die Namen derer, die du suchst. Zuerst flammt deine Hoffnung auf, dein Herz schlägt schneller vor Aufregung, bis der kalte Schock dein Geistwesen einfriert, als du den Fehler bemerkst, den du gemacht hast. Als dir bewusst wird, welcher schrecklichen Illusion du aufgelegen bist. Du, als Geist, lebst ewig. Yumi Hotta und Takeshi Obata sind menschlich. Sie sind tot. Und mit ihnen ist die letzte Hoffnung auf eine Fortsetzung, gestorben.  
Dein Geist schreit auf in einer Mischung aus unendlicher Pein und Verzweiflung. All dein Warten, all dein Suchen, umsonst.  
Du wirst nie das Ende der Geschichte erfahren.

* * *

1) Das wird ihr letztes Spiel. Jetzt wird sich zeigen, ob sie die Hand Gottes erreichen werden, oder ob schlussendlich doch nur der Weg das Ziel ist. Und dass das Ziel in Wirklichkeit ein unerreichbares ist, weil die Perfektion nicht in der Hand des Menschen liegen kann, sondern allein... in der Hand Gottes.  
Arthritische Finger können die Steine kaum mehr halten, und platzieren sie doch, trotz zittriger Hände, exakt auf ihren Platz. Vor Alter verschleierte Augen, kaum mehr fähig zu sehen, leuchten doch noch immer mit der schaurigen Intensität des Drachen und des Löwen. Kaum mehr sehen sie die Muster der schwarzen und weißen Steine auf dem Brett, aber sie hören, ahnen und _fühlen_ wohin der andere setzt. Harsche, brüchige Stimmen wünschen ein gutes, letztes Spiel.  
Ja, dieses ist wirklich ihre letzte Partie. Darauf haben sie sich ihr Leben lang vorbereitet. Doch haben sie nicht etwas vergessen? Die Vergangenheit ist bewältigt, doch die Gegenwart ist real. Es sitzen sich zwei Menschen gegenüber. Menschen, die eine intensive Beziehung miteinander haben... ist ihnen dies bei ihrer Suche entgangen? Dass sie, durch den anderen, ihren Gegner, Mitspieler, Rivalen, Mitsuchenden, immer mit dieser verbunden bleiben werden? Wie ein roter Faden zieht der eine sich durch des anderen Geschichte. Sind sie sich dessen bewusst?  
Dies ist ihre letzte Partie.  
Sie können die Hand Gottes nur erreichen, wenn sie ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Gegenwart und ihre Zukunft völlig aufgeben und nur für das Spiel leben. Doch dann ist nichts mehr von ihnen übrig...  
Kann denn ein Spieler ohne Persönlichkeit überhaupt die Hand Gottes erreichen?

2) ‚Und nun, wie geht es weiter?' fragt Akira, der gerade erst vierzig Jahre geworden ist.  
‚Wir haben die Hand Gottes erreicht", antwortet Hikaru, der gleichalt ist wie sein Freund und Spielpartner.  
Sie haben ihre Partie beendet, den erhebenden Trancezustand verlassen und sitzen nun am Ufer des Flusses, nicht weit von ihrem Zuhause. Ein kurzer Regenschauer ist soeben vorbei und die nasse Landschaft mit ihrem charakteristischen Geruch ist in glitzerndes Sonnenlicht gehüllt.  
‚Wer glaubt uns das, wenn wir es ihm sagen?' fragt Hikaru.  
'Was macht das jetzt noch für einen Unterschied?' antwortet Akira.  
Das Wasser rauscht an ihren Füßen vorbei und die Strudel bannen ihre Blicke. Ja, diese beiden verstehen das Wasser und das Wasser versteht sie.  
‚Werden wir jemals wieder eine solche Partie spielen?' fragt Akira.  
‚Wer weiß...' Hikaru wiegt seinen Kopf nachdenklich, ‚Glaubst du?'  
‚Nein...', Akira schüttelt in einer traurigen Geste den Kopf, ‚aber können wir jemals wieder etwas darunter spielen?'  
Hikaru starrt auf die Strudel und den Schaum auf dem regenschlammigen Fluss und entdeckt einige klare Stellen. ‚Nein...' antwortet er, ‚Niemals wieder...'  
Die beiden Freunde und Rivalen stehen auf und fassen sich an ihren leuchtenden Gotteshänden. Tränen laufen frei ihre Wangen herunter, der regenfeuchte Wind kühlt sie an, sodass die beiden den ganzen Weg, den die salzigen Tropfen auf der Haut zurücklegen, spüren können.  
‚Es ist schade, dass es schon vorbei ist...' murmelt Akira. In Hikarus Stimme schwingt ebensoviel Traurigkeit mit. ‚Ja...'  
Die beiden starren auf den Fluss hinaus. Die Wellen...  
‚Wie geht es jetzt weiter?'  
‚Ich weiß es nicht...'  
Die beiden Stimmen verklingen im Murmeln des Flusses.

3) Wie wird es ausgehen? Werden Akira und Hikaru die Hand Gottes erreichen? Wenn ja, was würde dann passieren? Oder werden sie es niemals schaffen und nur die Liebe für das Spiel an die nächste Generation weitergeben?  
Du fragst dich vieles, doch du weißt, es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Das Lesen hat keinen Sinn mehr. Du wirst das Ende nie erfahren. So bringt es auch nichts mehr, als Geist unter den Menschen zu bleiben. Es würde dich doch nur zu sehr schmerzen.  
Doch bevor du dich ganz entschließt, die Hoffnung ganz aufzugeben, gehst du in den Himmel. Dort ist Sai. Und Sai wird doch wissen, wie es mit seinen Schützlingen Hikaru und Akira weitergegangen ist, nicht wahr? Sai wird es wissen.  
Sai antwortet deiner flehenden Frage nach dem Schicksal der beiden und seine Wortehallen noch lange in deinem Bewusstsein wider.  
Sehr lange... eine Ewigkeit in der du die dunklen Hallen der Verlorenen durchstreifst.‚Auch ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergegangen ist... und auch ich werde es nie erfahren... denn dort, wo ich bin, hat man keinen Zugang zu der Welt der Sterblichen... Ich habe lange gehofft, dass ich sie eines Tages wieder sehen werde, wenn sie schließlich in den Himmel aufsteigen... Doch so ist es nicht. Wir, wir sind alle auf Papier gebannt. Und wir werden nie, nie real werden. Für uns ist alles so, wie es war, als es endete... wir sind für immer auf Papier gebannt. Und auch wir werden nie wissen wie es weitergeht... Es tut mir leid...'

Lange... eine Ewigkeit.

Wir werden nie wissen, wie es weitergeht.

Niemals.

* * *

**A/N: **Also, was denkt ihr? Werden sie die Hand Gottes erreichen, oder eher nicht? Ist es überhaupt möglich?

Aber in Wirklichkeit: wir werden nie wissen, wie es ausgeht! heulrotzschnief

Hmm… wie hat euch die dritte Geschichte gefallen? Wie gesagt, sie ist etwas …anders... :)Und nein, ich werde nicht, als Geist die Welt der Lesenden heimsuchen! (Oder vielleicht doch…? Hm… Eine Überlegung wäre es wert… :) )

Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen!

Faya


End file.
